This invention relates generally to a body cooling device and more particularly to a scarf, wrap or collar which may be worn about the neck of a person subject to high ambient heat conditions.
This scarf, wrap or collar may comprise an envelope of a porous fabric material capable of being shaped to conform to and hold itself against the contour of a body area being covered. The envelope is intended to contain ice, the melting of which will penetrate the fabric material and cool the surrounding body area while one is engaged in work, sports or other vigorous activities in a hot environment.
In some instances, the envelope may be lined with a liquid impervious material and in this instance, the wrap will transfer a dry cool temperature to the body of the wearer.